


Sweet Tooth

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gen, Most of the characters from botw appear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Miss Zelda Hyrule has an unparalleled passion for sweet treats, who will take a surprising turn after her seventeenth birthday.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this idea began after a drawing, which I made for Inktober/Linktober: Zelda fawning over a piece of fruitcake, given to her by Link, dressed as a waiter.
> 
> This story will be simple, fluffy, and mostly episodic. I hope to update more or less consistently.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The cake was insanely perfect.

 

The buttercream frosting was thick and immaculately applied, every flower-shaped dollop trimming it symmetrical; the generous amount of fruits decorating the top of it -berries, apples and hydromelon- were cut and distributed to form a lovely, harmonic pattern, and glazed over with gelatin, to preserve its beauty and give it an otherworldly, scrumptious sheen. On the center, was laid a thick, round semi-bitter chocolate plate, in pink sugar frosting written with a round, delicate handwriting  _ “Happy Birthday Zelda” _ , and next to it, the most perfect, delicate fondant Silent Princess flowers, so true to life it was  _ uncanny _ they were  _ actually edible. _

 

She felt sorry to have to cut it, but she wanted to try it, to know if the beauty replicated in its flavor.

 

'Allow me, Miss’, a deep, soft voice, belonging to the waiter, murmured.

 

The young man was dressed in a uniform that consisted of a crisp white shirt, tie, black vest and tailored pants, well-polished black shoes; sandy blond hair in a ponytail. He took a large, sharp knife from the service, cutting a perfect slice of cake, first for the birthday girl, then for her companions, a fair Hylian woman in her early to mid forties, with very similar features to her, and a dashing, tall Gerudo woman, around the same age.

 

Zelda took the first bite.

 

Sweet, but not overwhelming.

 

The sponge cake was so fluffy it felt like chewing a cloud, the rainbow sprinkles not only giving it specks of color but a satisfying crunch, all moistened in a citric perfumed syrup; the filling of sliced strawberries and cream was abundant and sweet, with a twist of tartness given by some wildberries mixed in it.

 

It was a familiar, cherished flavor, taken to heavenly heights.

 

‘It’s perfect’, she smiled. ‘I love it!’

 

‘It’s the chef’s recipe’, the waiter affirmed, the joyful gleam in his eyes letting her know her reaction had pleased him greatly. ‘Call me if you need anything else. I’m Link’.

 

She just nodded.  _ He has such a soft, warm voice. _

 

He retired to take the tab of another table, the rest of the women looking at each other, then to Zelda, who was all smiles between bites.

 

‘Did you fell in love with the cake, little bird?’, the redhead asked her.

 

The blonde next to the redhead cracked laughing. ‘Gods, Urbosa! The things you say!’

 

‘Huh?’, Zelda just woke from her reverie.

 

‘But look at her, darling! She had this dreamy look!’, Urbosa pointed at her daughter.

 

‘What did you say, mom?’

 

‘I asked if you fell in love with the cake’, the woman kept giggling.

 

‘Absolutely! It’s delicious, I would eat this every day for the rest of my life’, Zelda affirmed. 

 

‘Then you can come anytime you want’, a petite woman with flaxen hair in an immaculate ballerina bun and a white chef uniform addressed her, greeting the elder women with a wave of her hand. ‘We always have the fruitcake special, but not with the twists, decorations and toppings you had in yours’.

 

‘Seems you got yourself a new regular, Agatha’, Augustine winked at the chef.

 

‘You make this cake  _ every day _ ?, Zelda’s eyes widened, and she could swear her mouth watered a little. ‘Can I marry you or whoever made this cake?’, she joked.

 

The chef laughed softly, sounding almost like a wind chime. ‘You can marry my son’, she corrected, ‘he crafted your cake, actually’ -she waved at someone.

 

_ HER SON?! _ ,  Zelda’s eyes widened, cursing at herself for her big mouth.

 

The handsome young waiter approached them again. ‘This is Link, he always helps me at baking’.

 

‘Hello again’, he waved softly, cheeks slightly pink. ‘What do you need me for, mom?’

 

‘This is Ms. Augustine, your dad’s boss, and Ms. Urbosa, her wife, and their daughter Zelda’.

 

Zelda waved at him, with a tense smile.  _ Hi, I just told your mother I would marry you over cake everyday. I’m so dumb, Goddesses! _

 

‘Nice to meet you all officially’, he greeted them bashfully.

 

After accidentally locking eyes with him, Zelda knew two things.

 

First, she would totally eat another slice. The bigger, the better. She needed something to keep her mouth busy, and the cake was perfect for that purpose - and obviously delectable.

 

Lastly, she wanted to bury herself on the ground of sheer embarrassment, and  thanks to the cake on her mouth she would never again spill whatever came out of her head.


End file.
